Don't Need to be Alone
by lennonesque-npaperbackwriter
Summary: Ginny has problems confessing her love to Harry while he asks her for advice about his relationship with Cho.AN Paperbackwriter's first story and its COMPLETE!
1. Problems

Chapter One- Problems

It's funny how you can look into someone's eyes and secretly melt. Yet the both of you couldn't be any more diverged. For example: Harry and myself, Ginny Weasley. All he sees me as his best friends little sister. He has Cho Chang to make him happy. How I've longed to hear the words, " I love you", escape his lips as he speaks to me.

" Hi Ginny."

Harry stood before me. Just him alone; no Hermione, no Ron, and definitely no Cho Chang.

" Hi Harry."

I'm surprised Harry doesn't sneak Cho Chang into the Gryffindor Common Room.

" Ginny… I need someone to talk to. Ron and Hermione are busy with each other. And Hermione is also occupied with school."

"And what about Cho?"

Harry stopped and looked at me.

" Do I really hang out with her that much?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean it that way but go on. What is your dilemma?"

I offered him the available spot next to me. I've been longing for a conversation with him…and only him.

" I feel as….as…Cho…as…."

Harry hesitated to tell me something.

"Go on Harry. I won't tell anyone. Besides you and I are the only ones in the Gryffindor Common Room."

He finally spoke and said,

" I feel as if Cho never lets me do anything I want to do. She has a problem with me hanging out with Hermione and especially you."  
Why that little… my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Harry's voice.

"Do you understand my perspective Gin.?"

Harry is having problems with Cho. How perfect can things get? But, I wouldn't want to interfere. I want what's best for Harry. Whatever makes him happy. I'm willing to sacrifice my love for his happiness.

"Well, …"

I was once again interrupted by Harry.

" Another thing, she always talks about Cedric Diggory. Ever since his death. But she doesn't cry as much as she used to."

I thought for a second and responded.

" Well, you just have to tell her how you feel about things. If she says or claims to be your girlfriend then she should understand. And try her hardest to make you happy."

Harry took a glance at his watch and noticed that Cho's quidditch practice would be ending soon and stood.

" Thank you so much Ginny. I really appreciate this. If I leave now, I can catch Cho as she leaves quidditch practice."  
He embraced me and left the Gryffindor Common Room.

" I would do anything to make you happy Harry James Potter."

I sighed and continued my reading.


	2. Sacrifice

Chapter two- Sacrifice

As I walked through the corridors on my way to the lake to spend time with some friends; I was pulled into a dark corridor and pinned against the wall.

" What in the world!"

My body responded immediately and I took out my wand and just in time I realized it was Harry. I slowly put my wand away.

" Yes Harry?"

He took a breath and spoke,

" Cho is angry with me for speaking the truth. She thinks I'm just being a jealous boyfriend."

I hate sacrificing my love…but it's for a good cause.

" Flowers, candy and just explain to her."

Harry looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Gin.!"

He embraced me as usual and took off.

Giving a boy I love how to fix his relationship…some girls would call me crazy. Well, hello. You've just met the stupidest girl in the world. Harry is my friend and I want the best for him. I cancelled my plans and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat at the window; watching Harry and Cho make up. My eyes were filled with so many tears and my mind was filled with so many thoughts that I didn't realize Harry and Cho finished their conversation and that Harry was standing in front of me. Just looking at me.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him the truth.

" Cramps…it's nothing. Just girl stuff. "

He looked at me and I began to turn red. I ran to the girl's dormitory. I'd rather make a fool of myself by natural girl stuff instead of telling the truth that might effect our friendship.

A few weeks later… Harry made another visit. Although, what he had shared was satisfying to me, yet at the same time sad.

" You guys… I have some terrible news."

It seemed as he had just been stabbed repeatedly in the heart. He hesitated, then looked at the floor.

" Cho and I …. Broke up."

I was happy within, but both inside and out, I felt the worse sorrow one could feel for another in depression. It felt as if I could feel Harry's heart broken pain.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

All of us said one after another.

" Harry…. You do know that Hermione, Ron, and I will always be here for you."

He looked up. I've never seen anyone look so horrible. Especially a boy. His eyes were red as a rose and his tears seemed as if he could fill up an empty pool. At the moment, I had nothing on my mind but pushing Cho Chang off a cliff. I would never hurt Harry's feelings if I were his girlfriend. Although, in reality I'm not. In my day dreams I suddenly become Mrs. Harry James Potter. Harry stood up and walked slowly away, and while walking away he said,

" Excuse me."

Harry ran out the Gryffindor Common Room. I followed after him; and as I followed, Ron wanted to as well, but Hermione grabbed his arm and made him sit back down. As I ran out the Gryffindor Common Room, I heard Hermione and Ron speaking about how they should let us talk. I found Harry sitting on a rock near the lake, with Hedwig perched on his left. I walked slowly towards him, with the fear that he might tell me to go away. Surprisingly, he offered me a spot on his right. I took a seat next to him. I then began to talk to him gently. Trying as much as possible not to let all my emotions out at once. When the moment would be right, I would tell him that I love him. But that won't be for months.

" Harry, if Cho Chang didn't respect how you felt, then she isn't the one for you. I know the first break- up hurts. But you have to let her go. Besides, a girl who doesn't understand you, doesn't deserve to be with such a great boy like you."

"Thanks Gin. You're a sweetheart. I know I can trust you a lot, and…"  
He paused.

" And…?"

" I want to show you something. You'd be the only person to see what I'm about to show you. So you can't say anything."

" Ok. I promise Harry."

He slowly pulled his robe off and rolled up his left sleeve. Tears began to make their way out of my eyes. Tears of sorrow, pain, depression; all kind of tears related to sorrow came out of my eyes. Harry slit his wrist three times! Harry James Potter slit his wrist!

"Harry. A girl is not worth your blood! Never. How could you do such a stupid thing? Any other reasons besides Cho?"

He wiped my tears away, but it didn't help at all. Because my eyes couldn't hold it in. It's just too much. I love him with all my heart, for so long, and he's cutting his wrist. He's hurting himself. There is no worse pain, than knowing someone you love is hurting themselves.

"Ginny, it was school, life, and quidditch. So much pressure and pain. It seems as if the only pain I could control is the pain I could release on myself."

I slid my fingers against his cuts, more tears came out.

"Harry look at me. Please. Just look at me for a minute."

He immediately took his eyes off the lake and looked into my eyes.

"Harry I want you to promise me that you will never cut yourself again! That's what I am here for. I'm here so that you can talk to me. I will never say no to you if you need or want to talk to me. Do you promise me? Remember Harry you can't make a promise you can't keep. Harry make this promise with all the love you have for me as a friend."

" Ginny…I promise you. I promise this to you with all my heart."

We then embraced each other. Tears fell onto our robes as we embraced. As we were hugging I kept thinking: How much I wish I can tell him that I, Ginny Weasley, love you, Harry James Potter."


	3. Secrets

Chapter Three- Secrets

Harry and I became close friends. We spent every day with each other. Laughing and enjoying the time shared with each other. Realizing that we are always going to be happy if we had each other as friends. I decided that I shouldn't tell Harry that I love him. Thinking that it will ruin our great friendship. So I kept it in. Although, Hermione kept suggesting that I tell him now, that he is an available boy. I disagreed. I don't want to lose our friendship if we were to ever break-up. I love him that much, that I'm willing to sacrifice any bit of opportunity close to being his girlfriend.

I sat at a table in the library reading, when someone approached the table I was sitting at and asked,

" Can I sit here miss?"

I looked up and saw Harry and smiled.

" Of course you can silly."

He smiled and took a seat across me.

"Ginny, I found out today that a girl likes me. Actually, she's madly in love with me."

My heart dropped, once I heard those words. Once again I looked up, from my book. He seemed so happy.

"And I've been thinking…and I love this girl. I just never realized it.."  
"Well, who is she?"

" I want you to meet her tonight. It's a Gryffindor. Can you meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room at 11 P.M. ?"

" Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks Ginny. I'll see you later. Ok?"

He ran out the library. I just sat there looking at the empty seat that he sat in. Why did this have to happen again. Why was I being so stubborn. I should have listened to Hermione. Goodness. I…just…I can't believe it. My pain…it began to come back. The painful love I felt for Harry. But once again…I have to sacrifice to make him happy.

10:57 P.M. and I'm walking to the Gryffindor Common Room from the girls dormitory. By the time I reached the Common Room it was 11 P.M. Harry sat there with excitement. He smiled and sat me down next to him.

"Ginny, are you excited? You're going to meet my new girlfriend."

Girlfriend? I smiled at him trying to hide the pain I felt within. Ten minutes later, the girl still wasn't in the Common Room.

" She stood me up Gin."

He sighed. I hugged him.

"These are for you Ginny Weasley."

Confused I let go of him and found a dozen red roses in his hand. I smiled.

"But why?"

"You're that girl I love. You're the girl that I love so much and the girl that I found out loves me so much and for so long."

I smiled and looked at him. Hermione couldn't take anymore of my stubbornness so she took charge and told him. Gosh, you have to love her.

"Ginny, I've come to realize, after all this time, that I've loved you this whole time. Before Cho. Before everything began to happen. When I first met you, I thought I would never see your beauty again, I'd only see you in my memory. All I've ever needed was right here in front of me."

He took hold of my hand and looked into my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

" Ginny Weasley would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled with delight.

" I would love to be your girlfriend. And I promise not to break your heart."

"Ginny, you can't make a promise you can't keep remember?"

"Of course I remember. And that's a promise I can keep. Because I've loved you for so long, so therefore, my love for you will never fade."

Harry smiled.

"One question Ginny."

"Yes?"  
"Why did you advise me when I had problems with Cho?"

I looked at him and sighed.

"Because I wanted the best for you and I wanted you happy."

"But if you would have told me, you would have saved me the pain and I would have been much more happier. You're the best. You're the one for me. "

I smiled and something that I least suspected happened within the next two seconds. Harry kissed me softly on the lips. His lips were soft. I've been longing for a kiss from him for so long. Everything seems to be going well. I'm the happiest girl in the world. Nothing can bring me down, just as long as I have Harry at my side, as my boyfriend.


	4. Real is Love

Chapter Four-Real is Love

As the school year went on, everyone already knew we were together. Although, Ron had a bit of trouble adapting to Harry and me as a couple. And life became easier as long as I had Harry. Every Saturday, I'd receive marvelous gifts from Harry, such as candy, roses, and other cute things. Recently I received a poem which goes something like this:

I breathe your love: it is my air,

M element, my world.

I know no other ambiance;

I have no other dream

How rich my world, how beautiful,

Alive within your love,

Each moment filled with dancing light

Refracted through your eyes

I enjoyed everything about Harry. Harry introduced me to The Beatles-greatest band ever! Here is a song written by John Lennon during his solo years which was never released. It was later found and given to Paul, George, and Ringo and recorded to make it an original Beatles number. I think relates to Harry and me:

**"Real Love" **

All my little plans and schemes

Lost like some forgotten dreams

Seems that all I really was doing

Was waiting for you

Just like little girls and boys

Playing with their little toys

Seems like all they really were doing

Was waiting for love

Don't need to be alone

No need to be alone

It's real love, it's real

Yes it's real love, it's real

From this moment on I know

Exactly where my life will go

Seems that all I really was doing

Was waiting for love

Don't need to be afraid

No need to be afraid

It's real love, it's real

Yes it's real love, it's real

Thought I'd been in love before

But in my heart, I wanted more

Seems like all I really was doing

Was waiting for you

Don't need to be alone

Don't need to be alone

It's real love, it's real

It's real love, it's real

Yes it's real love, it's real

It's real love, it's real

Yes it's real love, it's real

It's real love, it's real

Yes it's real love, it's real

It's real love, it's real

(A/N) the little beatle summary was by lennonesque


End file.
